


You Only Want To Wear Me Out

by FascinationStreet



Series: Get Yourself Some Action [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Are Dumb, Casual Sex, Character Study, Exhibitionism, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Open Relationships, meddling Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinationStreet/pseuds/FascinationStreet
Summary: “I don’t think your plan is going to work hyung.”Johnny cradles Hyuck’s face in his palm and shakes him gently.“None of that,” he warns, running his thumb over Haechan’s pink plush lips. “Do you trust me?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Get Yourself Some Action [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772275
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	You Only Want To Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for and because of Kat and Rae and icb i wrote a sequel but here you go i guess!!! 
> 
> Come hang w me on [twit](https://twitter.com/fascinationstrt)

No matter what anyone says, Johnny and Ten have not been spying on Mark. 

They might have been keeping an eye on him after their little sex education session, but certainly not close enough to be called  _ spying. _ It’s their responsibility to make sure he’s ok and not suffering from any kind of debilitating mental trauma that he hadn’t told them about, that's all. It's just them being conscientious. 

Well, Johnny amends mentally, that and also to make sure that him and Donghyuck have finally gotten further than holding hands like third graders. 

So far Mark seems to be just as hopeless as ever, the only progress being the variety of helpless panicked faces he seems to make at Johnny anytime Hyuck comes within four feet of him.

Johnny and Ten talk about it sometimes when they get to call or see each other, trying to come up with some kind of way to help Mark finally get over his nerves and  _ do  _ something.

Ten invites them to get coffee with him and Johnny like a double date, Johnny offers up Mark’s capable hands when Haechan asks one of them to help him stretch out a stiff hamstring before practice, they arrange everyone on the sofas in the den so that Haechan has to sit half in Mark’s lap during a movie night. 

The point is, they’re trying to be helpful but it doesn’t seem to be working. 

Mark panicking every time Hyuck comes near him goes from being funny to just being sad, especially when Johnny more often than not ends up being the one who has to reassure Haechan that he hasn’t done anything wrong when they go to bed. 

He thinks it might be time to have another little education session with Mark, this time about how to fucking play it cool if he’s not going to make a move so that he doesn’t blow it before he’s even had a chance to do anything. But then Mark, Ten, and Taeyong are jetting off to the States with the rest of the SuperM boys to prepare for their debut and the chance is gone. 

It takes care of the immediate problem, of course, but it doesn’t get them any closer to actually finding a solution, 

The problem is he can’t just  _ do  _ it for him, he can’t make Mark talk to Haechan and they all know the futility of trying to make Haechan do something if he’s not in the mood to do it. Haechan has made it very clear to everyone that he is to be chased, and will not be doing the chasing. 

It's fair enough, Johnny supposed. In Hyuck's mind he's done everything to show Mark that he's more than interested in him and Mark has either been too oblivious to see it or just hasn't acted on any of the signals. It's not unreasonable for him to leave the ball in Mark's court, but it does also mean they with every day Mark didn't do anything Haechan becomes more and more sure that Mark doesn't return that interest. 

The first night after they leave Hyuck comes to bed late.

Johnny is in bed reading a book his Mom bought him for Christmas that he hadn’t ever been able to find the right time to start, but since 127 can’t really do much without two main members now seems like a good time. 

Hyuck slips in through the door and stands, his back to it, staring at Johnny until he looks up from his book. 

“Hi,” he says, and Haechan moves. 

He expects him to get into his bed, go into the bathroom to wash his have or brush his teeth, or to go over to his compute deskr, but instead he walks over to Johnny’s bed and stands next to it, still staring at him. 

“What do you need?” Johnny asks, because Haechan is never this quiet unless he’s dying or he wants something, 

“Let me in?” he says eventually, voice high and whiny. 

Johnny just smiles at him, shuffling over slightly and lifting up the corner of his duvet in invitation. 

It takes a bit of wriggling and a few stray elbows but eventually they settle into the bed together. Hyuck completely ignores the space Johnny made for him and instead climbs onto him to lie on his chest, like a lizard sunning itself on a rock. 

He can feel the soft puffs of air against his neck as Hyuck sighs in contentment. It sends little shivers down his arms every time Haechan breathes out. 

When Haechan doesn’t say anything after he gets settled Johnny goes back to his book, resting the bottom of the cover between Haechan’s shoulders, his arms half wrapped around him to hold it up.

Hyuck lets out another contented sigh and stays otherwise quite. 

Two chapters later he starts getting a little squirmy. Johnny lets go of one side of the book to slide his hand into Hyuck’s hair and scritches softly at his scalp to settle him down again. 

He’s surprised that it takes him another chapter and a half to start getting fussy again, and Johnny folds over the corner of his page before he drops the book on the table between their beds. 

“What’s up little Hyuckie?” he asks, sliding his other hand into Haechan’s hair to join the first one. 

“‘M sad,” Haechan mumbles into his shoulder. It’s only through years of practice trying to make out what everyone was saying when they were half asleep that he can understand it at all. Sleepy and Mumbling are not easy dialects of Korean to pick up. 

“Why are you sad baby?” 

Haechan raises his head just enough to give Johnny a look, one that says he knows exactly why Haechan is sad and he doesn’t appreciate being asked to admit it out loud thank you very much. 

Johnny nods sagely and pats Haechan’s neck. 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” he asks, a slightly redundant question given their current position and Haechan’s obvious reluctance to move. 

“Yes please,” he mumbles again, this time into Johnny’s chest.

He continues to card his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck until Haechan slides off him slightly, only so that the bulk of his weight isn’t resting on Johnny’s diaphragm. His long octopus limbs stay stuck to him, his head pillowed softly on Johnny’s shoulder. 

Johnny reaches over to switch off the lamp and settles in for the night. 

The morning is the same as most mornings are, just without the looming schedules of a normal working day. 

At some point Haechan gets up to use the bathroom when the light is still watery through the curtains and then climbs back into Johnny’s bed instead of his own. 

Johnny doesn’t say anything, but lifts his arm up for Haechan to snuggle under.

It’s not the first time they’ve shared one of the beds with each other and it won’t be the last. It’s not awkward, so much so that it’s honestly beyond acknowledgement. 

It’s just something they do.

They don’t normally share a bed for four nights running, though. 

He doesn’t mind it. In fact, it’s quite nice really. Johnny is a tactile person even among a group of skinshippers so it’s not a problem and it’s not something he’d ever discourage, but this isn’t like Haechan at all.

Haechan can sulk and brood with the best of them, but he usually at least talks about what’s got him so twisted up. If Johnny tries to bring it up or says Mark’s name Hyuck moves like he’s going to go back to his own bed unless Johnny rapidly changes the topic. 

But he’s not having it again tonight. 

This time Johnny lies calmly in bed waiting for Hyuck to finish pottering around and climb into bed with him, and when he finally does he flips him before he has a chance to get comfortable to pin him to the mattress. Johnny is a long boy and his gangly limbs were made for grappling, so Haechan doesn’t have a chance of getting out from under him unless Johnny lets him. 

“Oh, it’s one of those nights is it?” Haechan purs, faux demure as he rolls his hips up into Johnny. 

It feels good even though neither of them are hard, and Johnny would be lying if he said he hasn’t developed a sexy Pavlovian response to this kind of position. Focus, Johnny. 

“We’re talking about it,” he says simply. His tone doesn’t invite an argument, but he knows Haechan too well so he tightens the grip on his wrists slightly, just to reinforce that. 

As expected, Haechan tests just how far he can push Johnny, wiggling in his grip and not even pretending it’s an accident when he rubs against Johnny’s crotch again. Johnny, calling on the strength of his ancestors, remains firm and it doesn’t take long for Haechan to flop back onto the bed, his hair fanning out slightly against the mattress cover.

“Fine.” 

“What’s got you so wound up?” Johnny asks. Always best to start simple. 

“Nothing.” 

He knew Hyuck would be difficult, but he’s got nowhere to be for the next few hours. He can wait him out. 

“Well I already know it’s more than just Mark and his general existence that’s got you like this, so what exactly is it about him that’s upsetting you?”

There’s a pause, where Haechan looks like he’s not going to answer, then he lets out a long sigh. 

“You know exactly what, everyone does except him apparently,” Haechan huffs and only looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“You think Mark hasn’t noticed that you want him to jump your bones?” Johnny raises an eyebrow and Haechan rolls his eyes.

“Well either he doesn’t know or he does know and he doesn’t want to. Neither of those options are particularly great for me are they?” Haechan’s lips pout petulantly and Johnny has to force himself to stay still and not kiss them. 

“Oh little Hycukie, the impatience of youth,” he says fondly instead, allowing himself to rub his thumbs gently over the thin skin on the insides of Haechan’s wrists, “you know Mark is shy. Maybe he’s just too nervous to make the first move.” 

Hycuk just huffs again, pushing his face further into the mattress cover so he doesn’t have to say anything like he always does when he knows someone is right but doesn’t want to admit it.

“Maybe you should be the one to put the moves on him, you little brat.” 

He waits for Haechan to respond and when he gets nothing he tilts to the side so he can put his face in Haechan’s line of sight.

“Hmm?” he prompts, following his gaze every time he tries to move his head until they both dissolve into giggles at each other. 

Johnny relaxes his grip on Hyuck’s wrists, instead running his fingertips lightly over the insides of his forearms. 

“Fine,” he says eventually, breaking the comfortable silence that settled between them, “I’ll think about it.” 

“Good boy,” Johnny praises, and plants a kiss on the corner of Haechan’s mouth. He feels the little satisfied smile he can see so clearly in his mind forming under his lips.

“Since I’m such a good boy can we fuck now please?” He rolls his hips into Johnny’s again and this time Johnny can feel his half hard dick.

“You’re getting turned on by a heart to heart about something you’ve avoided talking about for days?” He laughs, running his hands down Hyuck’s arms to cup gently around his neck, thumb resting on his pulse fluttering gently under his skin.

“What can I say, emotional release gets me horny,” he says, raising his chin to demand a kiss that Johnny gives him without consciously registering it, “either that or the fact that you’re on top of me pinning me to the bed.” 

He does have a point, Johnny thinks, and swoops down to kiss Haechan properly. 

After that Haechan continues to sleep in his bed more nights than not, only now it’s because he’s too fucked out to bother moving the two steps it would take for him to get into his own bed rather than because he was too sad to sleep alone.

It's not perfect but as short term solutions go it's pretty good. 

A week after the boys left for the States Johnny gets an alert for a new message from Ten. 

They’ve been texting a little, a quick call when one of them is waking up and one of them is just getting to bed, the odd picture of some good food.

It’s not much, and really it’s not that different to when Ten is busy with WayV or Johnny with 127, but Johnny feels the distance between them. There’s no chance either of them could sneak into the dorms just to see each other now. 

He really fucking misses Ten, partly as a partner in crime and a matchmaker, and partly just because he really fucking misses Ten. He misses the smell of his body lotion or shampoo on Johnny’s sheets, he misses watching his delicate hands moving as he draws something, misses the way his eyes scrunch up when he smiles. 

The new message from Ten just makes him miss him more. 

It’s a picture of Ten that he’s taken in the mirror, wearing a shirt that used to belong to Johnny and not much else. The shirt drops down over one shoulder, exposing the elegant sweep of his neck that’s littered with fresh bruises, and if Johnny squints he’s pretty sure he can see the shape of someone in the bed behind him. 

It’s their thing, sending each other pictures when they fuck someone else. It always has been, ever since they realised they wouldn’t be together all the time like they were when they were still trainees. Johnny has sent his fair share to Ten, and has sent a few of him and Hyuck over the last few days, so he can’t exactly say he’s against it. 

He doesn’t want them to stop, since he fucking loves seeing Ten being ruined whether it’s by him or someone else, but god he wishes it was him.

If he has to fuck his frustration out with Haechan just to get to sleep that night well, Hyuck certainly isn’t going to complain about it. 

It’s another two weeks before they’re totally finished with whatever they were actually doing. There’s still a lot of work to do before they debut, Johnny knows just how much work they’re putting into it, but they’re done for now. 

Ten told him they’d be getting in early and not to wait up or anything, so the first Johnny hears about them being back is feeling Ten crawling under the covers and folding himself against the warm line of Johnny’s half-asleep body. He doesn’t open his eyes but he can smell Ten’s shampoo and he buries his nose in his hair as soon as Ten stops squirming, Johnny’s arm automatically wrapping around his waist to hold him still as he drifts back to sleep. 

The next thing he knows there’s a ton weight on top of him bouncing around and he gets a knee straight to the dick. Any promise of nice sleepy morning sex floats away before his eyes as he opens them to see Haechan on top of them looking like it’s christmas morning. 

“Ten, you’re back! Johnny can finally stop crying into my shoulder while he imagines he’s fucking you!” 

Johnny opens his mouth to put him in his place but Ten beats him to it.

“Yes yes and you still loved every minute of it you little brat,” he mutters sleepily, his face still half buried in Johnny’s shoulder, “go and bother Mark for a while please, he’s been pining for you.” 

Haechan looks suspicious.

“You mean you just want to have sex with Johnny and you won’t let me watch, don’t you?”

“Both are true, please leave now,” Ten bats at him blindly and manages to hit Hyuck’s arm as he’s climbing off them, no doubt digging his elbows and knees into them as much as he can on purpose. 

“He’s in for a surprise,” Ten says, stretching like a cat and slowly inching on top of Johnny/

“Why’s that?” Johnny asks, but Ten distracts him before he can ever get an answer. 

They’re a few hours late for breakfast, but no one holds it against them. 

Over the next few days Johnny starts to understand what Ten meant about Mark being different. It’s not like he’s turned into a different person or anything, but he’s definitely more…. Mature. 

He still laughs his squeaky little laugh and still joins in with all of the increasingly dumb games that go on in the dorm when they’re restricted with how much they can get out, but there’s definitely something different about how he holds himself. Even when he’s using Lucas as a horse to win the obstacle course taking up two entire hallways and the lounge. 

Johnny’s sure he’s only noticing it because he’s been told what to look for, but it’s definitely there. Mark is still an enthusiastic observer of various arguments, fake or otherwise, in the dorms but doesnt insert himself into them or stoke the fires to keep them going when it’s gone long past being about the actual problem and he just become a competition to see who can make the most creative insult in three different languages.

But for all he’s a little different, he’s still not put the moves on Haechan if the way the latter still won’t sleep inhow own bed and has instead started splitting his nights between sleeping in Johnny and Taeil’s beds is anything to go by. 

It’s definitely time for another intervention. 

Ten, as always, somehow knows what he’s thinking before he even thinks it himself, and he pulls Johnny into one of the little study rooms in the dorms that has a lock on it. 

“I can’t do this anymore Johnny, we need to fix it,” Ten starts immediately, not giving Johnny a chance to say anything first, “Taemin is blowing up my phone and I can’t get anything done.”

“I… what? What are we fixing exactly?” Johnny frowns, trying to parse what Ten actually said to him, “Why is Taemin bothering you?” 

“Mark, obviously! When we were in the States he… ugh” Ten thrusts his suddenly vibrating phone under Johnny’s nose. “Look!”

Johnny pulls his head back just enough to uncross his eyes and focus them on Ten’s phone, and lo and behold Taemin is calling him. 

“Well answer it then,” he says simply. Ten rolls his eyes and accepts the call.

“Ten-ahhhh,” Taemin croons, tinny over the phone speaker, “you’ve been ignoring me!” 

Ten looks at Johnny with a raised eyebrow. ‘See?’ it says, and Johnny is none the wiser for it.

“Hyung, I’ve been busy and you’ve been calling every five minutes.”

“Well you’ve obviously not been busy with what we talked about because little Markie has been answering my messages the whole time like a good  dongsaeng.” Taemin says, and Johnny can hear a sly smile in his voice. He’s never spoken to him for more than a few seconds backstage or during introductions, but somehow the smirk is still audible. 

Johnny boggles slightly at listening to Taemin,  _ The  _ Taemin talking about Mark’s sex life with Ten like it’s just a normal thing. 

Ten, who Johnny had to talk down from hyperventilating multiple times when he got told who he would be in SuperM with. Ten, who has idolised Taemin for years and has spent a ridiculous amount of time forcing Johnny to rewatch his performances with him so that he can learn how to move like he was born in a dance studio. 

Ten, who is currently telling Taemin to stop focusing on Mark’s dick and pay more attention to Jongin’s dick before he gets jealous. 

Johnny whips his head up to stare at Ten then, and Ten widens his eyes like ‘I know, right?” but Johnny most certainly did not  _ know, right _ .

Ten hangs up the call in the middle of Taemin cackling, quite literally, down the line and shakes his head. 

“Taemin and Kai?” Johnny blurts out, and he’s not sure it’s what he meant to say.

“Yeah, Taemin and Kai,” Ten says like it’s old news.

“I always thought that one was just a rumour.” 

“Oh honey,” Ten smiles, pinching his cheek without looking up from his phone, “they’ve been on and off more than anyone else in the company. I’m pretty sure Sooman Lee knows at this point.” 

Johnny gapes. Sehun has, at various points in time, given Johnny the dirty details of EXO’s conquests but he never mentioned Taemin and Kai. Traitor. 

“So,” he says when it looks like Ten isn’t going to say anything else, “you pulled me into a room and locked the door just to show me your phone?” 

“Obviously not,” Ten finishes typing something on his phone and presses send, then locks it and slips it into the pocket of his jeans without any resistance despite how tight they are. “I have a plan, obviously.” 

“Ok,” Johnny nods, “and Taemin?” 

“Taemin thinks he knows everything since he’s been around for so long. As if debuting 4 times in 3 three different generations automatically makes you good in bed.” Ten scoffs. 

“And is he?”

“Is he what?” Ten asks.

“Good in bed.”

“A gentleman never tells, Youngho,” Ten smiles sagely and Johnny snorts.

“Good thing you’re a slut and not a gentleman then, isn’t it?” 

Ten punches him in the arm, and Johnny figures he deserves it a little bit. 

The plan ends up being pretty simple, and Johnny’s almost surprised by just how easy it makes it seem after weeks of waiting for Mark to make his move himself. Ten forbids him from ever telling Taemin how much of his advice went into the plan, as if Johnny was ever going to have a casual chat with Lee Taemin any time soon.

They undertake Operation Idiots the next day. 

Johnny finds Haechan in the lounge watching a movie with Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jungwoo. He’s curled up in the corner of the couch with his feet tucked under Jungwoo’s thighs picking at the handful of popcorn he’s obviously taken from the comically huge bowl of it in Jungwoo’s lap. 

He types out a text to him on his phone ready to send.

_ Meet me in our room as soon as the movie is over x  _

It’s easy enough to get Hycuk’s attention, and Johnny puts a finger to his lips before Hyuck can say anything, then wiggles his phone at him until Haechan picks his own up questioningly. 

Johnny hits send as soon as Hyuck has his phone in his hand and he watches Haechan’s eyebrows draw together as he reads it. He looks up, still confused, and gives Johnny a small nod. 

He nods back and leaves them to it, in and out without a trace. He really should be the next Jason Bourne at this rate, he thinks as he sends a text to Ten confirming completion of stage 1A of the plan. 

Ten replies almost immediately to confirm that he’s completed stage 1B. 

They’re in business.

Haechan finds him in their room almost an hour later, looking around like he expects there to be a fire or the debris of a crash landing or something else just as concerning. 

Johnny is sitting up against the headboard of his bed with his laptop in his lap, and he smirks gently at Hyuck as he tries in vain to work out why he’s here. 

He shuts his laptop and puts in on the table next to the bed before he holds out his hand, beckoning Haechan over to him. When he gets close enough to take his hand Johnny uses it to yank him off balance, forcing him to catch himself on the bed and bringing him face to face with Johnny.

Johnny pulls him in for a kiss, licking at the saltiness of the butter lingering on Hycuk’s lips. 

“If you were horny you could have just said you know,” Haechan says when Johnny pulls back for air, “you didn’t have to get all cloak and dagger about it.”

Johnny just smiles at him, pushing the flyaway strands of Haechan’s hair back from his face.

“No see, there’s a plan,” he says eventually, and Hyuck’s eyebrows raise.

“A plan?” he asks, relaxing into Johnny’s hand, “what kind of plan?” 

“A plan to get you your man,” Johnny smiles. 

Haechan’s face falls a little.

“I don’t think your plan is going to work hyung.” 

Johnny cradles Hyuck’s face in his palm and shakes him gently. 

“None of that,” he warns, running his thumb over Haechan’s pink plush lips. “Do you trust me?”

Hyuck’s eyebrows draw together again and he opens his mouth, no doubt to argue, but Johnny cuts him off before he can get started.

“Ah ah, it’s a simple question. Do you trust me, yes or no?” 

Haechan nods and Johnny smiles approvingly before he pushes Hyuck back upright in order to give himself enough room to stand up from the bed. 

“Good,” he says, firing off a quick update to Ten before putting his hand out again for Haechan to take, “let’s go then.” 

“Let’s go where?” Haechan asks when he takes Johnny’s hand.

“You’ll see very soon,” Johnny smiles and leads him out of the room.

When Haechan realises they’re going up to Mark’s room he tries to hang back a little, uncharacteristically hesitant, and Johnny gets a sense of de ja vu from the last time he tried to help them out like this. 

Hyuck doesn’t stop walking though, and they make it to Mark’s room without incident. The door is shut but Ten has already confirmed the completion of stage 2B so he opens the door without knocking and pulls Hyuck in behind him. Stage 2A is also complete. He updates Ten again, fully aware that he’s probably getting carried away with the espionage metaphor.

Johnny walks Haechan towards the bed, his hands finding the zip of Hyuck’s hoodie and pulling it down as they go.

“What, exactly, is the plan here, Johnny?” Hycuk asks, moving his arms helpfully when Johnny tugs at the material to pull it off, “making him jealous? Because I can save you the time and effort and tell you now that it hasn’t worked all the times I’ve tried it before.”

“Ah,” Johnny says, pulling Hyuck’s T-shirt up and over his head, “but you haven’t had help before, have you?”

Haechan lets Johnny pull him down onto Mark’s bed and crawls on top of him at Johnny’s insistence. After that it doesn’t take much coaxing to get him to loosen up a little and kiss him back. 

He knows that it probably looks a bit shitty to Haechan to be doing this on Mark’s bed, especially when he doesn’t know the rest of the plan, but he also knows that there’s a considerable part of him that enjoys this. Whether it’s because it turns him on or it gives him a little thrill of vindictiveness, he doesn’t know what exactly, but he knows it’s in there. 

Johnny gives him a while to properly relax into it before he flips them so he can press against Hyuck’s dick to see if he’s hard yet. Haechan gasps and his hips kick up into Johnny’s weight, sending a sly smile across Johnny’s face.

“How much is this turning you on?” Johnny asks, leaning down to whisper it into Haechan’s ear. He groans in response, grinding his hips up again.

“What do you think?” he spits, and Johnny’s grin gets even sharper.

“What exactly does this have to do with helping me with Mark other than scaring him off for good?” he asks after a few moments, hands clenched around Johnny’s biceps. 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Johnny soothes, “just let yourself feel good and I’ll take care of everything else.” 

They don’t say anything else for a while as Johnny sets up a dirty grind and Hyuck matches him every time without prompting until he’s panting into Johnny’s mouth more than he’s actually kissing him. 

At some point Haechan’s hands have drifted down to Johnny’s ass to pull him down into him harder and he tries to keep them there as Johnny sits up a little.

Hyuck whines and Johnny slaps at his fingers, muttering a fond “brat” under his breath. 

“Come on,” he says, tugging at the waistband of his shorts, “get these off.” 

Haechan lifts his hips to let Johnny pull them down over his hips, letting him do all the work as usual, feeling his face split in a dirty grin as he sees that Hycuk isn’t wearing anything under the shorts. 

“Going commando?” he laughs, “looks like you were hoping for something to happen after all. Movie night my ass.” 

“Oh my god Johnny shut up,” Hycuk whines, fisting a hand in Johnny’s shirt to pull him back down, “just get on with it.” 

“So romantic,” Johnny teases, but he can’t stop himself from kissing Hyuck again. 

They move easily with each other as Johnny pulls the little bottle of lube out of his pocket that he’d purposely brought with him because he didn’t want to waste any time trying to find Mark’s lube. That, and he’s spoiled Hyuck with the nice shit and he doesn’t want to have to listen to him ranting about how the cheap lube is way too oily for his skin. Again.

Out of the few people he’s slept with regularly he thinks that he might actually have been with Haechan in some way or another more than anyone else. It doesn’t feel the same as with Ten, or even with Sehun, even though it’s been a long time since he’s been with Sehun like that. 

With Ten it feels like a game, a chase, always dancing around each other in intricate rehearsed steps. The way Ten speaks to him with his eyes and his smile and it’s Johnny’s job to decipher the meaning like he’s cracking the fucking enigma code. It took them a long time to get to the stage where he really feels like he understands Ten, where he knows what mood he’s in just from the way he taps his fingers against a glass or his thigh, but he can read him like a book now. 

Sehun felt like comfort, and he can never separate his memories of Sehun from the sound of sneakers squeaking against the wooden floor of the practice room or the smell of whatever Suho washed Sehun’s sheets with. Even now when he’s with Sehun his body remembers the feeling of them giving each other a moment of calm in the midst of the chaos of being lost in a sea of kids all desperate to make it. 

Haechan feels like familiarity though, like Johnny had learned the way he moved and sounded before he ever touched him like this. It had only started happening once they’d ended up sharing a room, but he’s spent more time with Hyuck than almost anyone else in the group. It didn’t take him long to learn how to look at him properly, how to see the fine cracks under his mask, and it took even less time to figure out how he could take some of the pressure off his narrow shoulders. 

Hyuck lets him settle back against the cushions before he climbs back on top of him, his legs spread wide over Johnny's hips and his chin on his chest. 

He tilts his face up for a kiss when Johnny starts circling his hole with slick fingers and Johnny pulls him up to kiss languidly with his other hand as he slips his first finger inside.

He lets his mind drift a little as he slips one finger into Haechan, neither of them in any particular hurry now that they’ve burned off some of the more frantic energy. They have all the time in the world until Ten moves to the next stage of the plan, all Johnny has to do now is make sure Hyuck is nice and stretched and ready to go, no hesitation. 

He pulls out all of the moves he’s got stored in Haechan’s file in a corner of his mind, everything he’s noticed gets a reaction all saved for future use in a hypothetical manilla folder. He runs his nails up Heachan’s side to make him shiver, bites the jut of his jaw under his ear to make him sigh, wraps an arm tightly around his waist to make him feel small and surrounded. 

Every time he uses one of his tricks he kisses him a bit harder, feeling the way he gradually melts into Johnny’s body the longer they go. There’s no rush to it, no urgency or need to move onto the main event, it’s just a lazy make out session for now. 

Hyuck is hard and so is Johnny, but the speed stays the same. Occasionally he rolls his hips down into Johnny’s to grind their cocks together, but it’s mostly when Johnny gets a bit too close to his prostate and he settles down once he backs off a little. 

It’s been a while since they’ve done this. Most of the time it’s unplanned and something they have to fit in before they need to be somewhere else or before they need to sleep unless they want to look half dead the next morning and have to listen to a lecture from the make-up noonas about getting their proper rest. 

Johnny has lost track of time almost completely by the time he hears voices on the other side of the door, getting louder with every step. He feels Hyuck stiffen underneath him slightly, but Johnny just tightens the arm around his waist and doesn’t miss a beat as he continues to fuck his fingers into him. 

The door knob jiggles then opens, bringing with it Mark and Ten. Mark is chatting away to Ten, something about choreography and Baekhyun, and is looking back at him while he walks instead of paying attention to what’s going on inside his room. 

Not that he’d expect to see two of his group members naked grinding on his bed, but he really should pay more attention to his surroundings. Johnny makes a note to remind him of that at a later and more appropriate time. 

He’s halfway through the door before he actually looks at the bed and freezes, cutting himself off in the middle of a sentence, and Ten has to push him through so that he can close the door behind him. 

The soft snick of the door locking behind him is loud in the silence. 

Hyuck makes another attempt to pull away, but Johnny’s arm is still tight around his waist and he runs his hand over Haechan’s heated skin to try and soothe him a little. He keeps his fingers inside of him but he stops moving them. For now, anyway.

Mark stands rooted to the spot, his eyes darting nervously around the room and back to the bed then away again like he doesn’t know where to look. Ten doesn’t push him any further into the room or towards the bed, instead snaking his arms around Mark’s waist and hooking his chin over Mark’s shoulder. Mark is one of the only people short enough for Ten to actually manage it and Johnny feels himself holding in a smile.

Haechan still hasn’t relaxed and there’s a tension rapidly growing in the silence. Tension is good, but not too much.

Johnny lets go of Hyuck’s waist and turns his face back towards Johnny with a finger tucked under his chin while Ten stands on his tiptoes behind Mark to whisper into his ear. 

“Hey,” he says gently, just for them, “this is all part of the plan. I’ve got you, just go with it. Ok?”

Hyuck looks nervous, like he still feels like he’s been caught out and is about to get punished for something. Johnny smiles softly at him.

“You trust me, right?” 

He thinks about it for a second, but Haechan nods.

“So trust me not to do anything that’ll hurt you or Mark. Can you do that for me?”

Johnny wants the plan to work, and he wants to help Mark and Hyuck finally get together, but he doesn’t want to do it if they’re not willing. 

Haechan nods again, and Johnny uses the finger under his chin to pull him into a kiss. It takes a few more seconds but eventually he feels some of the tension bleed out of his muscles. 

When he looks up, running the thumb of the hand still inside Haechan over his ass cheek to give him a bit of warning before he goes back to fingering him, Ten still has his face tucked into Mark’s neck. 

He’s speaking quietly enough that neither of them can make out any of the words, just the murmur of his voice. 

Johnny doesn’t need to hear what he’s saying though to know that he’s doing the same as Johnny had just done. Neither of them want to hurt anyone, they’re only here to help. 

He’s pretty sure that once the shock of seeing them in his bed, he’ll be on a level with Ten and Johnny after the last time. He hope that Mark knows they’ve got his best interests at heart. 

Haechan swallows a tiny whine when Johnny starts moving his fingers again, pulling away from the kiss to lie his head on Johnny’s shoulder, watching Mark and Ten as Mark nods in confirmation of whatever question Ten has asked him. 

Mark’s head has, at some point, turned towards Ten, but not far enough that he has to take his eyes away from Johnny’s fingers pumping into Hyuck’s hole. 

He can just imagine how it looks; Hyuck’s gorgeous golden skin, the curve of his spine, Johnny’s fingers glistening in the light from the window. He adds a third finger and Hyuck can’t swallow the noise this time, burying his face in Johnny’s shoulder.

Once it seems like they’re satisfied with whatever agreement they’ve reached Ten sneaks a hand up Mark’s shirt and Johnny watches the blush spread over his cheeks. Cute.

Ten snickers softly, giving him a nip on the shoulder in a kind of apology and then slowly urges Mark forward towards the bed. Haechan looks up again when Mark’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he climbs up onto it when Ten keeps pushing at his hips. 

Mark ends up lying on his side between Johnny and the wall, eye to eye with a blushing Hyuck. It would have been a tight fit with the three of them side by side but Johnny doesn’t think Mark has even realised that he’s curled towards Haechan like a magnet, and it means that there’s just enough space for Ten to crawl onto the bed behind him.

Johnny watches them stare at each other, eyes dropping down to each other's lips and back up again like they don’t want to be caught looking, lost in their own world while Ten starts dropping kisses over Mark’s shoulders and pulling the collar of his shirt down to give him more skin to work on. 

He keeps his fingers slow and steady inside Hyuck, letting them warm to each other before he twists his wrist on the way in and Hyuck whines high in his throat. It’s apparently enough to rid Mark of the last vestiges of his hesitation and he darts in quickly to taste the sound on Haechan’s lips. 

The first kiss ignites something deep inside both of them, and suddenly they’re kissing almost desperately, like they couldn’t stop even if the whole room caught fire or the world started falling apart around them. 

Mark, already pressed in close to Johnny to get at Hyuck, ends up practically riding Johnny’s leg to get even closer, and he can feel the heat from Mark’s body burning all the way from his knee to his shoulder. 

Johnny keeps fucking his fingers into Hyuck, continuing the languid pace from earlier to contrast with the urgency of the kiss. He pushes in deep and slow while Mark sucks on his tongue like he’s drowning and Haechan is the only thing that can save him.

Behind Mark Ten continues in his mission to map every inch of Mark’s skin with his teeth, eventually running into the barrier of his shirt that will only stretch so much. He yanks the shirt up from the bottom as far as he can while Mark is unconsciously being as counterproductive as he possibly could be. 

“Mark,” Johnny says firmly, satisfied when Mark’s head shoots up to look at him, half rendered stupid by Hyuck’s mouth and half nervous. Johnny smiles a little, just enough to let him know he’s not in trouble. 

“You’re not being very conscientious right now,” he scolds, and raises his eyes pointedly at Ten behind him. 

Ten tugs on his shirt until Mark gets the idea and lifts himself up enough for Ten to get his shirt over his head and off his arms before he pushes Mark’s head back down to meet Haechan’s waiting mouth.

One of Hyuck’s hands darts out from where it’s been effectively trapped under his own body to snack Mark and reel him in the rest of the way.

They keep the pace slow for a while after that, Johnny continuing to fuck Hyuck slowly on his fingers while Ten slips a hand inside Mark’s jeans to palm at his cock. Mark is pressed so close to him that Ten’s knuckles dig into Johnny’s thigh slightly as they move. 

Johnny’s wrist starts to ache after a while, and he exchanges a look with Ten over Mark’s head that tells him that they both agree that if they left it up to the boys they’d never get anywhere quickly and the plan will go to waste. Johnny would hate to have to make Ten tell Taemin that his favourite maknae still hasn’t ‘sealed the deal’ with his man or however he put it. 

He nods to Ten and slowly pulls his fingers out of Haechan’s hole, wiping them off on his sweats so he doesn’t get lube everywhere. He smiles at the way he whines at the loss, finally breaking away from Mark to pout at Johnny with kiss swollen lips. 

“Time to change it up a little, baby,” Johnny smiles, stealing a kiss from him before he can react.

Both of them blink dumbly at him, and then at Ten when he starts pulling Mark up and away from Hycuk and Johnny. 

“Come on,” he says, tugging insistently at Mark’s arm until he scrambles up onto his knees, “I think we’ve all waited for long enough for this, don’t you?”

Johnny helps Hyuck to sit up, grunting slightly as he’s reminded just how hard his dick is by Haechan squirming all over him, holding him up when his legs wobble and he tilts dangerously to one side before he gets his balance right. 

It takes a pit of prodding from him and Ten but they eventually end up with Mark propped up by a pile of pillows against the headboard with Johnny stretched out beside him. Both his and Mark’s pants have been stripped off and thrown to god knows where, probably gone to join Ten’s shirt where he dropped them while they were moving.

Haechan, having mostly recovered from his Mark-induced stupor, stands on his knees at the foot of the bed watching Mark with his eyes blown dark and hungry. Ten is behind him, delicate hands combing through his hair as he leans in, eyes on Mark. 

“You’re going to love this,” he whispers, a sly smile audible in the honey smooth flow of his voice. His lips brush Haechan’s ear and Johnny watches him shiver, “his dick is worth the wait.” 

Haechan finally breaks his gaze away from Mark to look at Ten, and something that neither he or Mark are privy to is exchanged between them. Johnny knows how to decipher Ten’s secret language and he’s pretty confident in his assumption that while others might speak it, he’s the only one fluent in it. 

Whatever passes between them, Johnny can’t read it. 

Suddenly Ten is leaning back into him and Hyuck is moving to meet him, Ten’s hand reaching up to guide him into a kiss. It doesn’t last that long but fuck, Johnny’s hands itch for his camera to take a picture of them. 

They look beautiful, angles and curves and lines melting into each other, and Johnny tries to memorise the little details. The way Hyuck’s eyelids flutter when Ten nips at his lips, the way Ten lights up at Hyuck sucking on his tongue in retaliation. 

Then they break apart, and suddenly Haechan is crawling towards them, up the length of Mark’s body until they’re face to face. 

Mark has that startled rabbit look on his face again, but his hands are steady when they come up to circle Hyuck’s waist. Johnny feels an odd surge of pride.

“Are you ready, Minhyung?” Haechan whispers, grinning when Mark nods. 

He sits up again, glances back to where Ten has crawled up behind him, and settles himself over Mark’s hips.

Johnny scoots in a little closer, slipping an arm around Mark’s shoulders so they can both watch Hyuck sink down onto Mark’s dick where Ten is holding it steady. He feels all of the air in Mark’s lungs rush out in a shaky rattle, and he squeezes Mark's shoulder when his chest doesn’t move again after a few seconds to remind him he needs to breathe. 

Ten’s quick and clever hands run soothingly over Hyuck’s shoulders, down his sides and over his stomach, no doubt an attempt at distracting him from the initial intensity of the first stretch. Haechan isn’t quite as much of a painslut as Ten is and Johnny had opened up him up pretty thoroughly, but it still looks pretty intense from the look of concentration on his face.

Eventually Hycuk bottoms out, and Ten slides a hand up into his hair and uses it to turn him into another kiss.

It’s just as pretty as the first kiss, and Johnny sympathises with Mark when he hears him choke a little next to him. Ten’s quietly commanding hands and the dark sweep of Haechan’s eyelashes, their blood red lips and the sharp angle of Hyuck’s jaw highlighted in the sun streaming in through the window.

They break apart when Hyuck starts rocking his hips, slowly at first then moving faster, but they lean their heads together, breathing each other’s air. Johnny listens to Mark make wounded little noises high in his throat, his knuckles getting whiter where he’s holding onto Hyuck’s thighs. 

He keeps it slow for a while, Hyuck’s eyes boring into Mark and Mark unable to look away from them. Johnny has to remind Mark not to hold his breath a few move times by squeezing his shoulder but other than that Mark is lost to anyone but Haechan.

It’s not really a surprise, Johnny thinks, after all he knows what it’s like to be ridden by Haechan and Mark is pretty easily flustered. There’s much higher stakes for the two of them in this than there ever were for him. 

He and Haechan have fucked for comfort, for closeness, for fun, always as friends. There’s never been any kind of tension or chance becoming anything other than friends to worry about. 

They’re just friends. Not in the sense that they’re just acquantances or that they don’t know each other that well. They know each other in every way it’s possible to know each other; they’ve spent almost every day for the last few years together in some way, and it’s impossible to survive that long without at least a few attempts at causing greivous bodily harm to someone unless you actually care about them. 

Johnny and Haechan love each other in their own way, but there’s always been something indescribable between Hyuck and Mark; a kind of gravity that keeps pulling them together no matter how much they’re fighting or how far apart they actually are.

Hyuck finally manages to find the right angle to hit his prostate and throws his head back to moan, snapping Johnny out of his reverie, grinding his hips in tight circles to hit it again and again. 

He watches Mark lie there, passive and letting Hyuck take what he needs, until Hyuck starts moaning Mark’s name. To him it’s pretty obvious he wants more, wants to be fucked properly, but Mark doesn’t speak this particular language well yet. 

“He’s asking you for more, Mark,” Johnny whispers in Mark’s ear, just loud enough for all of them to hear, “Isn’t that right Haechannie?” 

Hyuck nods, face screwed up in concentration.

“Please,” he whimpers eventually, hips moving faster and faster. 

“Are you going to give him what he wants, Mark? He’s asking so nicely, such good manners.”

He sees Mark bite his lips, something clicking into place behind his eyes, before he plants his feet in the mattress ready to give him just what he wants. 

The first time he fucks up into Haechan, Hyuck rises up on his knees so that Mark can’t get the force behind it that he wants. 

“Please Mark,” Hyuck whines, but Johnny can see the glint in his eyes. 

Mark’s eyebrows draw together, and he tries again once Hyuck lowers himself only to find that the same thing happens. 

He tries again and again, and every time Haechan is a step ahead of him, pushing himself up on quivering thighs a second before Mark thrusts up. 

Ten grins from behind Haechan where he’s petting his hair and his face and Johnny’s stomach flips at the matching light in his eyes. There’s those sexy Pavlovian responses coming back again, he should probably look into that at some point. 

“Come on little Markie,” Ten croons, the corners of his lips pulling up into an evil little smile that he can’t quite hide, “Your Haechan is asking you to fuck him properly. What are you waiting for?”

Mark whines pathetically at the injustice of it, his hips still valiantly fucking up into Hyuck and still being evaded. 

“He’s waited all this time for you and now you’re letting him do all the work, how is that fair?” Ten teases.

Johnny watches him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and he’s pretty sure that Mark is falling into the same kind of headspace he was in last time he and Ten played with him, but at least this time they know better than to push him too far.

He’s just not built for it, Johnny thinks. Mark was made to be kind. 

“Please Mark,” Hyuck pants, his thighs visibly trembling now, tired from holding himself up, “I need you.”

Ten looks at Haechan and then to Johnny, and he knows they’re both thinking about whether Haechan can tell where Mark’s head is or if he just knows him enough to tell when he needs to be pushed and when he needs to be pulled. 

Maybe he knows Mark better than either of them even without having seem Mark’s freakout in the bedroom. Maybe, despite needing a push to get them to finally take that last step together, there’s no one who knows Mark better than Donghyuck does. Maybe he knows the darker, ragged parts of Mark that only few people have ever seen. 

They’ve fought and squabbled and ignored each other, they’ve had to have others intervene in their fights to keep them from boiling over or going too far that they can’t come easily back from it, but more than anything they’ve always come back together stronger than before.

“He wants you Markie,” Ten whispers into Mark’s ear, leaning down to him, “Are you going to give him what he wants?” 

“Anything,” Mark pants, not looking away from Haechan, “Take it all, whatever you want Hyuckie.”

Johnny’s not sure who moves first, but suddenly Mark and Haechan are moving and Hycuk is bouncing on the mattress in the space Mark had just been lying in. His elbow lands in Johnny’s stomach and he lets out a soft oof at the force of it.

Once they’re settled in their new places Ten drapes himself over Mark’s shoulder like a cat, apparently content to limit his role in this to stroking and kissing whoever is next to him, and they both watch Mark sliding his dick back into Haechan’s hole. Ten’s hands land on Mark’s hips, pushing them forward faster, his eyes bright when he looks up at Johnny.

Hyuck’s eyes are squeezed closed as Mark pushes back in, bitten and swollen lips open as he pants and whines.

“Come on Mark, give him what he asked for,” Ten purrs into Mark’s ear, and Mark does as he’s told. 

He starts off slow, watching Hyuck for reactions and starts to pick up speed with every noise Haechan makes, getting bolder with the encouragement Ten gives him. 

It’s fucking hot, and Johnny’s dick throbs in his boxers where he’d mostly forgotten about it. It almost hurts, now that he’s aware of it and he palms himself to try and relieve some of the pressure. It feels good. 

He leans into Haechan’s side to say something and gets momentarily distracted by how close they actually are, and Johnny presses his dick against Hyuck’s hip and grinds against him just a little. 

“See,” he whispers into Hyuck’s ear as he works his hips, “I told you the plan would work, didn’t I?”

It seems to be enough to break Haechan out of his Mark induced trance. He moves the arm still across Johnny’s stomach and uses it to pull Johnny’s face close enough to kiss him.

It’s messy and uncoordinated, Hyuck is bouncing from the force of Mark’s thrusts now, but it feels good. He cups Hyuck’s jaw to hold him still and sucks his tongue into his mouth to deepen it for a moment before he pulls away again.

He uses the hand on Haechan’s jaw to turn his face back to Mark but slips two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. He’s always enjoyed having something in his mouth while he’s getting fucked, but Johnny’s not sure if he does it for Mark’s benefit, or Hyuck’s, or even his own. 

In the end he tells himself that he does it because he wants to look after Hyuck, but that he doesn’t want to take his attention away from Mark or feel like he’s robbing Mark of something. He’s never really pegged Mark for a jealous type, but the heat in his eyes when he watched Johnny fingering Haechan makes Johnny think that he wants to keep Haechan all to himself. 

“Look at him, Mark,” Johnny says, “all spread out, just for you.” 

Ten chooses that moment to drag blunt nails over Mark’s chest, red blooming in neat lines in their wake. Mark’s hips stutter and he hisses in between his teeth, pleasure warring with pain. 

“How many nights did you imagine Haechan like this, Mark? Laid out like this and begging you to fuck him?” 

“Fuck,” Mark breaths, “so much, all the time.”

“Jesus, Mark,” Hyuck groans around Johnny’s fingers, and Johnny pulls them out to run his fingers through his hair so he can speak, “I tried so much to show you I wanted to, thought you weren’t interested when you never did anything.” 

“I didn’t know,” Mark groans, “fuck, I didn’t know, I didn’t realise.” 

He fucks into Hyuck harder, deeper, leaning into the thrusts to put more power behind them. 

“Don’t blame him too much Hyuckie, your boy even came to us for advice on how to please you best,” Johnny says playfully, kissing Haechan’s cheek and following it with his fingers, “he was worried he might not be enough for you and your…. Appetite.” 

“What a sweet boy, always trying to do his best” Ten croons, going back to dropping kisses all over the side of Mark’s face. His voice is tender but he can’t hide the dark grin on his face, “what a lucky boy you are Donghyuck.”

Mark’s coordination starts to leave him, his hips stuttering and off rhythm, and Johnny isn’t sure if he’s close to the edge or if he's just getting a little overwhelmed with the praise. 

Either way it’s pretty obvious, and Hyuck holds out his hand to Mark and when he takes it Haechan uses it to pull him down towards him, and both Ten and Johnny reach out at the same time to urge him down until he’s close enough for Haechan to pull him into a kiss. 

Mark can’t do much more than open his mouth for Haechan to lick into, but it’s enough to settle him down after a while, and Hyuck wraps himself around Mark’s body as tight as he can without getting the way.

“Slower…” he pants once he pulls away to breathe, “go slower, I want it to last.” 

If he hadn’t seen the ways Mark’s shoulders loosened at that, the tension melting away the longer he has to center himself again, Johnny would have said that it would have been too much for him, but it’s obvious that Mark appreciates the chance to slow down. 

Ten makes himself useful and rubs Mark’s shoulders. It’s clearly supposed to be comforting, something to tell Mark to take his time, to remind him that they’re there and he’s safe, even just to give him something to focus on that’s not how good it feels to fuck Haechan or how close he is, but Mark’s eyebrows furrow and he kisses Hyuck harder. His hips move a little faster, and Johnny isn’t sure why exactly Ten’s touch winds him tighter rather than reassuring him. 

They kiss for a little while longer, until Mark finally adjusts to get his knees under himself again and he starts fucking into Hyuck properly again, deep and smooth, exchanging dirty grinding for hard snaps of his hips.

“Fuck, come on Donghyuck,” he breaths, voice strained, “I’m so close. Wanna make you come.” 

Johnny knows from experience that Haechan can come untouched in the right circumstances. He spent long enough warming him up and keeping him on the edge before Mark got here, but he doesn’t think Mark has managed to nail him at just the right angle for him to get there without some help, especially the first time they’ve fucked.

So he lets his hand drift over Haechan’s skin, fingers brushing softly to raise goosebumps and make him shiver, working his way down his stomach to take his cock, but Mark beats him there.

It has to be an awkward position for him, resting all of his weight on one arm above Haechan’s shoulder with one arm curled at a weird angle underneath him and trying to keep his rhythm, and Johnny can see the strain in his face. He can just about manage it though, if Hyuck fucks up into Mark’s hand a little, and Johnny pulls his hand back when he catches Mark’s eyes. 

They’re dark, that same guarded look that he had when Haechan pulled Johnny into a kiss, and it doesn’t take much to work out that Mark wants to do this himself without Johnny’s help. 

It’s not what he expected to see, not when Mark is so soft and sweet normally, but as with everything else it’s different when it comes to Donghyuck. 

Johnny’s hand doesn’t get that far before Haechan reaches out to grab it, keeping it close. He doesn’t try to pull away, instead moving his hand so that he can lace his fingers through Hyuck’s. He wants to tell Hyuck that he’s not going anywhere, but he doesn’t want to upset Mark either.

Instead he lets their linked hands fall between their bodies onto the mattress and squeezes once, twice, just enough that Hyuck knows he’s here. Out of sight, out of mind. Hyuck squeezes back at the same time as he reaches up to pull Mark into another kiss and Johnny knows they’ll be ok. 

There’s going to be things that Mark and Haechan have to work out between themselves, like the fact that Hyuck needs almost constant attention in some way or other and isn’t shy about getting what he wants from multiple people. Johnny doesn’t know how Mark is going to feel about that if they’re going to be Capital T Together, but as much as he wants to it’s not something that he can help them with. 

They have time to work it out though, and the only way he and Ten will have to get involved again is if they don’t actually have the talk. It’s not an impossibility, when he thinks about it. A lack of communication is what got them all here together in the first place, but Johnny feels generous and he puts it down to the first step being the hardest one to take without someone to help take it. 

After that they should be fine without any outside influences. Hopefully.

Mark’s rhythm starts getting sloppy again, and he’s making little wounded noises into Hyuck’s mouth. His hand keeps pausing, like he hasn’t got the concentration to keep it going and has to keep reminding himself to move it.

Ten drops down next to them on the bed, bracketing them between him and Johnny. He runs kind fingers through Mark’s hair before he tightens them and pulls Mark’s head back, just enough to break the kiss. They’re still close enough that they could kiss again if they tried, but Mark stays still, his eyes closed, and waits for Ten to tell him what to do. Ten’s face breaks out in a deeply satisfied grin at the unspoken obedience, and Johnny feels something stir in his chest at the easy way Mark follows Ten even now. 

“Look at him, Mark,” Ten urges, and Mark opens his eyes. “Look at him, so desperate for you to fill him up.”

Haechan whines and nods, apparently too overcome to use his words. 

“He wants it baby, are you going to give it to him?”

Mark screws his face up in concentration, somehow managing to speed up the rhythm of both his hips and the hand he has around Haechan’s cock without pulling away from Ten’s grip. Johnny is honestly impressed.

“S-so close… fuck, I’m so close.”

“Come on Minhyung that's it, be a good boy for him,” Ten whispers, leaning in to kiss Mark’s face some more, like he just can’t stay away from him for too long. 

Mark makes another wounded noise and Ten loosens his grip on his hair so that he can drop his head forward onto Haechan’s chest, his body curling in on itself softly and he pushes in deep and stays there. His hips jerk and he finally comes, breathing hard like he’s just run a marathon. 

“Fuck Mark, don’t stop,” Hyuck whines, pushing his hips up into Mark’s hand to remind him to move it, “fuck, yeah like that, just a bit faster. Fuck I’m so close.” 

He struggles to go faster but he tries his best, hips going still now that he’s emptied himself inside Haechan’s hole, tightening his hand until Hyuck groans deep in his chest. He chases it, still fucking up into Mark’s hand and it makes Mark choke, obviously sensitive after coming. 

Johnny squeezes Haechan’s hand again and Hyuck squeezes it back, holding on for dear life as he chants under his breath until he finally comes, white shooting over Mark’s fist and onto his stomach. 

His body jerks as he comes, looking almost painful, and Johnny isn’t surprised when Mark whines and finally pulls out, his cock over sensitive and mostly soft now. 

Mark tries to collapse sideways onto the bed but ends up sprawled out half over Hyuck and half on top of Ten who combs his fingers through his hair again, smiling softly down at him looking proud. 

The four of them lie there, listening to Mark and Hyuck panting for air. There’s no noise from outside of the room, and the silence forms a little bubble around them. It’s comforting, but he knows one of them is going to have to break it soon. 

Johnny looks over at Ten, still stroking Mark’s hair and making soothing noises, and he knows it’s going to be him who has to be the first to speak. 

“Well boys,” he says, opting for ripping the bandaid off before it could possibly get awkward, “that was fun but I think it’s time we take our leave and let you two get better acquainted.” 

He claps a hand onto Haechan’s thigh and uses it to push himself until he’s sitting up, looking down at the rest of them. 

“Come on,” he says to Ten and stands up from the bed. 

Johnny looks around on the floor for his clothes and finds his shirt hanging half off the chair in the corner of the room and his sweats on the desk. He snatches them up before he holds his hand out to Ten who still hasn’t moved from his place on the bed. Ten takes it and Johnny holds him up while he untangles his legs and slides out from under Mark, smiling as he watches Hyuck and Mark immediately rolling into each other and re-tangling themselves. 

“You know where we are if you need anything,” he says, pulling his clothes on as efficiently as he can, glad when he sees Ten pulling on his own shirt. Both of them are pretty obviously hard, and it’s going to be a risky journey back down to Johnny’s room but the rest of the boys have almost certainly seen worse at this point. 

He ushers Ten in front of him towards the door who moves easily, giving them a little wave. Johnny reaches around him to open the door and goes to push Ten through it with a hand on his back but Ten dodges him and darts back over to the bed with his phone in his hand and a slightly evil look on his face.

Johnny watches him take a picture of the boys on the bed and rolls his eyes at the affronted noises that come from them after the sound of the shutter.

“Don’t worry Markie,” Ten sing-songs, “I’ll make sure I send this to Taemin-hyung so that he leaves you alone for a while!” and dodges past Johnny out into the hallway. He’s pretty sure that the only reason neither of them have to evade any projectiles from Mark is that he’s too fucked out to do anything more than moan pitifully into Haechan’s shoulder. 

Johnny steps out of the doorway and shoots Ten a look. 

As the door slowly shuts behind them they hear Hyuck make an affronted noise before he starts squawking.

“You better not send a picture of me without make up on to Lee fucking Taem-” the door shuts closed and cuts him off, and Ten’s grin only gets bigger as Johnny hears the whoosh of a message being sent.

“You didn’t…” Johnny says, looking pointedly at Ten’s phone in his hands.

“I did,” Ten smilesa and holds up his phone for Johnny to see the picture at the bottom of a chat window, “it’s for his own good, and mine. You saw what Taemin’s like.” 

Jesus Christ, Johnny thinks as blue messages pour in and Ten’s phone starts pinging again and again, resigning himself to being cockblocked by Lee Taemin, of all people.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [my main twit](https://twitter.com/alm0stmedieval), [priv twit](https://twitter.com/freddygauthiers) or [kpop twit!](https://twitter.com/fascinationstrt) :)


End file.
